


Dark

by LemonDemonBoy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Dream Smp, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDemonBoy/pseuds/LemonDemonBoy
Summary: Karl doesn't win his duel against Mason and dies in the Wild West. Quackity and Sapnap have to learn how to cope.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a ship between their characters in the dream smp, not the real people. however, please don’t share this to any ccs.)

Karl had been missing for two weeks.

It wasn't uncommon for Karl to go missing for a couple of hours, a day at most, but two weeks? It had never happened before.

“You're sure there wasn't a note? Or-Or any sign, anything he said?”

“For the hundredth time, Sapnap,” Quackity says, “ _ no _ . I would notice if our fucking fiancé mentioned that he would be gone for weeks.”

Sapnap sighs. “Right. Sorry. I'm just-”

“I know.” Sapnap lays his head on Quackity’s shoulder and Quackity runs his hands through his hair. “I know. But we can keep looking, Sap. We can't give up yet.”

“I don’t know. Everybody else has given up. Even Bad said he thought it was a lost cause. Maybe-”

“No,” Quackity quickly cuts him off. “He wouldn't give up on either of us, so we can't give up on him.”

He sighs. “You're right. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. We’re all scared and we all miss him.” Quackity kisses Sapnap’s forehead and smiles sadly. “It'll be okay.” Despite his positive words, some part of Quackity knew his fiancé might be right. He knew that no matter how much they looked, they might not find Karl.

Quackity felt his heart crack slightly.

They keep looking for another week. Sometimes someone joins Sapnap and Quackity, but most of the time, they're alone. They don’t talk much. They don’t have anything to talk about.

They stop sleeping in their bedroom. Every night, Quackity and Sapnap pass out on the couch. It's unspoken, but they both know that being in the bed would be too much. It would remind them of everything they're missing.

When Quackity hears Sapnap cry himself to sleep, he says nothing. He holds on tighter to his fiancé and cries with him.

It's all they can do.

Both Quackity and Sapnap’s worlds are a little bit dimmer without their fiancé in it. Without Karl’s laugh, without his stories, without his warm presence, the world feels darker.

Neither of the boys talk about the fact that they're slowly giving up hope. 

It was in the third or fourth week - the days and sleepless nights had begun to blur together - when Philza knocked on their door. With a groan, Quackity pulled himself away from Sapnap and off of the couch, quickly wiping away the tear marks on his face. A week ago, Quackity's first instinct would be to assume that it was Karl at the door - maybe he got lost and forgot his key - but Quackity didn't let his hopes get up anymore.

“You look like shit,” Phil said as the door was opened.

He sighs and leans against the doorframe. He knows his eyes are red and the clothes he's been wearing for far too long are a mess, so he doesn't even try to argue. “What do you want?”

Phil frowns. He can see the pain Quackity is in, can see his lack of sleep clear in the bags under his eyes. He's sure Sapnap is in similar shape. Phil knows what it's like to lose a loved one, too. “I have something to show you.”

“Phil, unless it's about Karl-”

“It is,” he confirms. Quackity’s eyes immediately widen and he seems to wake up for the first time in a week. “I'm so sorry, Quackity.” His face falls. “Is Sapnap here? I think he'd like to see this.”

Quackity doesn't say anything as he quickly rushes back into his house and shakes Sapnap awake. They both throw on shoes and meet Phil outside, beginning their walk.

There's tension in the air between the three men, both Quackity and Sapnap clearly anxious about what they're going to see. As much as Phil would like to tell them the news and get it over with, he knows that they need to see it for themselves. 

It doesn't take long before Quackity realizes they're going to the cemetery. He doesn't think Sapnap realizes it, still dazed from being woken up from his nap and trying to wrap his head around what's going on. But Quackity knows where they're going.

His heart cracks a little more.

And sure enough, when they get to the cemetery, Quackity sees exactly what he expected to.

_ KARL JACOBS _

_???? - 1897 _

_ there’s a new sheriff in town _

  
“Wh-What?” he stutters. He feels like he can't breathe. His hands are going numb. “No, no, Phil, this isn't - it can't be - it's not  _ our _ Karl-”

Phil hugs Quackity. “I'm so sorry, kid. I came here to visit Wil's grave and I saw this and… I think it's true.”

And just like that, Quackity’s heart shatters.

Quackity grips onto Phil, clawing at his arms as tears fall from his eyes. Phil pulls Sapnap into the hug with them silently. They both cry into his shirt, muffled sobs escaping their mouths.

Eventually, Phil pulls away. “I'm so sorry, boys. I wish I didn't have to tell you this way.”

Sapnap shakes his head and drops to his knees. “Fuck!” he shouts, slamming his fists into the ground. It feels like his entire body is on fire, anger engulfing him. “Dammit!”

Phil leaves the boys alone in the cemetery. Both Sapnap and Quackity stay until it's dark, and then they stay a little later. They stay until their tears have run out and Sapnap’s voice is raspy from yelling. They hold each other and lay on the ground, looking at the stars. They don’t talk much, not yet. They can talk later. That night all they do is mourn.

Sapnap spends a few nights with BadBoyHalo. He can't stay in the house he built with his fiancé's knowing that one of them was gone. Bad offers to have Quackity stay with them, too, but Quackity politely declines, needing time for himself. 

For the first time in weeks, Quackity goes into their bedroom. He throws on one of Karl’s hoodies and cries in the empty bed. He doesn't leave the room for days. People go to the house and leave things at the door, giving Quackity their condolences, but he doesn't respond to any of them. He sits in their room and cries.

He goes through stories in his head of the time he spent with his fiancé. He tries to come up with some sort of explanation of  _ how _ Karl died, how none of them noticed.

He realizes he never got the chance to say goodbye.

Quackity knows that one day, it won't hurt this much. He knows that he and Sapnap can heal and go on together. But he also knows that a part of his heart will always be missing. The light in his life will always be a little bit dimmer. 


End file.
